


Mortals meet Demigods

by ThatFandomNerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blue Cookies, F/F, F/M, Jiper, M/M, Percy and Hades are chill, Percy is done with the Gods, Thalia Percy and Nico acting like dorky cousins, all the demigods love sally, and a bunch of random mortal and demigod O.C.'s, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, no more mist fanfic, percabeth, solangelo, trials of Apollo never happened and everyones happy and alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomNerd/pseuds/ThatFandomNerd
Summary: Basically all the stereotypical one shots of mortals meeting demigods, oh, and the mist is gone.





	1. Chapter 1

The mist was gone. Hecate had been injured in the war, and had been unable to hold the magical veil any longer. For the first few days the world had been chaos, no one knew what was happening. The Gods, realizing there was no hiding their world any longer, revealed themselves to humanity along with the existence of their half-blood children. Though with everyone aware of the demigods, more monsters were being attracted to children who weren’t aware of their godly parents yet. So, Chiron and Reyna sent as many demigods undercover into schools to find the unaware demigods and bring them to camp.

With their revelation, the governments of the world started a worldwide search to find and capture demigods. With unknowing half-bloods in even more danger now the Gods strengthened protections around the camps and made a portal that connected the two together so the demigods could travel between camps more easily. Rachel had used her oracle powers to identify all schools containing demigods, but had been unable to pinpoint exactly which student in each school was the demigod.

Percy P.O.V

When Chiron planned to send us all to schools, I had expected to be with Annabeth. But no, Chiron has sent only one demigod to each school to attract less monsters. So now here I was, stuck back at Goode, and separated from Annabeth who had been sent all the way to California. At least Hazel and Frank went to school close to each other. I on the other hand wouldn’t get to see Annabeth for forever. 

I walked up to the entrance grumbling to myself as I did. I heard the whispers of the students who recognized me everywhere I went. 

“Percy is that really you!!” I heard someone exclaim. I looked up, noticing my old friends hurrying up to me with mixed looks of surprise and annoyance on their face. 

“Where have you been idiot!” Eric exclaimed as he approached. His twin sister, Adri, just stared open mouthed with shock at me. 

“It’s good to see you again, Percy,” Indira smiled. She was short with long brown curls and pretty blue eyes that seemed to switch between different shades in the right light. I smirked to myself as I realized my mission wasn’t going to be that hard, Indira was most likely a demigod now that i thought about it. Her eyes were an unmistakable trait of Aphrodite kids. And I had always had my suspicions that she was one of us.

“I was staying with my father and his family in Greece,” I replied, using the lie that I had been practicing since I woke up this morning.

“Oh, well I’m glad you’re back. I- I mean we, missed you,” Adri’s face turned red. I frowned, wondering why, but decided not to ask.

“Well while it has been good to see you. I’m dreading the torture of first period math. So might as well get it over with,” I joked.

Matt Sloan P.O.V

I was lounging in my seat at the back of math. Basking in the fear I inspired in my classmates. That was until I saw him. 

Percy Jackson. My arch enemy, who had disappeared out of nowhere last year. I had thought I had seen the last of him, but no he just had to come back. Everything was fine without him. I was king of Goode, and got any girl I wanted. 

A few flirtatious giggles met his entrance to the class, and I growled at the attention my enemy was receiving. I sent the girls a deadly glare, that could probably even scare the Gods. They noticed and shivered, immediately going silent. I smirked, I had told everyone I was the favorite child of Zeus, and now even the teachers were too scared to confront me about anything. The government tested me and said I wasn’t a demigod, but they didn’t really care if I kept up my lie.

“Percy Jackson!” our teacher exclaimed, just as surprised as the rest of us about his sudden appearance.

“The one and only,” he smirked. I frowned, I would have to scare that confidence out of him. I got up and started to swagger towards him, our teacher and the other students sent Percy fearful looks, but knew better than to get in my way.

He sent me a sceptical look and leaned back on the desk more casual than ever, I scowled at him and cracked my knuckles in preparation for a fight, when a sudden ding drew my attention away from Jackson.

“Would all students and staff report to the gym immediately!” Our principal exclaimed over the intercom, fear laced through her voice. I gave Jackson one last glare but decided to follow the rest of the class to the gym, mostly to see what scared our principal so much.

When my class arrived at the gym everyone instantly dropped to one knee. Before us sat the olympians all on ornate thrones. I gulped, hoping and praying they weren’t here because they heard of my lie.

Percy’s P.O.V

Of course the Gods just had to ruin my mission. Sure I thought that I’d found a demigod, but it was just a thought, I couldn’t be sure. All my proof that Indira was a demigod, and the one I was sent to find, was her eyes and a suspicion. But that wouldn’t matter now, because the Gods were definitely going to ruin my mission, and there would be no way around it. The apologetic looks my father and Hestia were sending me practically confirmed my suspicions.

“Mortals! I am Zeus, King of the Gods!” Drama queen announced in a dramatic voice, I rolled my eyes at the fear on all the mortals faces, and most of all the terror on Matt Sloan’s face.

“We are here today to reveal a certain demigod, who is a two time hero of Olympus,” Hera announced with disgust in her voice, Percy rolled his eyes. He heard shocked murmurs travel through the crowded students, and most students were shooting glances at my old bully Matt Sloan. I nearly laughed, there was no way they thought he was a hero, right?

“Why don’t you reveal yourself then brat,” Mr.D huffed. And I set my face in a determined frown, determined not to reveal myself. When no one got up, Hermes and Apollo gleefully stood up with mischievous smiles on their faces.

“So me and Apollo made a bet on who could get him to reveal himself first. So if you don’t come up on stage right now, I’ll tell my entire cabin to prank you non-stop for the whole month,” he smirked. I gulped, imagining Conner and Travis with free reign to prank me the whole month, but stayed seated. Hermes frowned on annoyance, and reluctantly passed the mike over to Apollo.

“So I’m just gonna recite a poem for yo-,” Apollo started to say the smirk not leaving his face. But I leapt to my feet before he could finish the sentence.

“I fuckin dare you!” I exclaimed not really caring about the scandalized gasps coming from the teachers at my language. 

“Hahahaha I win!” Apollo exclaimed victoriously, taking a pile of drachmas from Hermes.

Matt P.O.V

What was that idiot thinking. Claiming to be a demigod hero when he wasn’t one would get him killed, and what was him not wanting Apollo to recite a poem, isn’t he like the God of poetry or something.

“See, I’m his favorite cousin!” Apollo boasted to Hermes. 

“That only means you annoy him. I’m his favorite cousin!” Hermes argued. My eyes grew wide, no way was Jackson a demigod. And why were the Gods arguing over who he liked more, why would they care.

“Sorry guys. Artemis is my favorite cousin,” Percy shrugged. I noticed a very young girl on stage smirk, I assumed she was Artemis, the goddess of the hunt I recalled. It was obvious Jackson was a demigod. But how did he have the nerve, if a God says your their favorite cousin you don’t deny them. Someone’s about to get smited I smirked. 

To my surprise the two Gods just pouted and sat back in their seats while Artemis sent them victorious looks. 

“Yeah well I’m his favorite uncle,” the dark haired man added.

“Wrong, Hades. I’m obviously his favorite uncle because I’m just amazing,” Zeus declared. Wait a minutes. If Hades was his uncle and Apollo was his cousin… oh my Gods I’ve been bullying a son of Poseidon. 

“Hahahah no! Uncle Hades is by far my favorite. I mean I’ve been to the underworld so many times it’s practically a normal thing now. I fly in a plane once and you threaten to kill me. Plus uncle H is way more chill than you,” Percy sassed. The whole school stared at him in fear. 

“Percy!” His friend Adri managed to squeak in fear. No one insulted the King God and got out alive. 

“Brat!” Zeus scoffed but didn’t raise a hand to smite him. I looked at Jackson, wondering what he did to gain so much respect among the Gods, especially the God of the dead. 

“Thanks Percy,” Hades smirked at Zeus. 

“No prob uncle H!” Percy smirked back, sticking his tongue out at Zeus.

“I can’t kill him, but is maiming off the table as well?” Zeus glared.

“Absolutely. No harming Percy, you promised,” Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Persephone, And Hermes protested. 

“But Percabeth!” A beautiful goddess that could only be Aphrodite whined.

“Whatever brat,” Zeus sighed. Demeter opened her mouth as if she was going to ask something.

“Before you ask, Hesita is my favorite Aunt. For being an absolute angel and not fucking up my life in some way or form,” Percy rolled his eyes, sending finger guns at Hestia who appeared beside him in the crowd of speechless students, causing quite a few to shrink in terror of the tiny goddess, and high-fives him. She appeared back on stage with a happy smile on her face.

“Now, why are you guys here. Not that I don’t appreciate the whole family send-off for my first day of school. But I don’t. I have a mission to do,” Percy complained. 

“Yeah we were like really bored,” Aphrodite complained. Percy sighed and glared at them, but didn’t comment, obviously used to it at this point. I was still confused at how he was so familiar with the Gods. 

“Well claim your kids so I can finish my mission here. Rachel said there were three demigods in this school,” Percy whined. My eyes widened again, three other demigods at Goode!!

“Kk! That shy one is mine, isn’t she just a doll,” Aphrodite squealed, pointing to where a dove had appeared above Indira Macy’s head. She blushed at the revealing blue dress that she was suddenly in, and at Aphrodite’s comment. I wasn’t surprised, Indira was stunning. 

Somewhere in the crowd of middle schoolers, a golden flower appeared above a girls head. She swatted at it, and stared in fear at the Gods. I didn’t blame her, she was sixth grade tops, and here she was being signaled out by Gods.

I frowned wondering who the last demigod was, that was until I heard the confused whispers of fear around me. I looked up to see a bloody spear glowing above my head. On stage Ares was flickering like he was changing into a different form. My mouth hung open in shock, I was acually a demigod. I saw Percy send me an annoyed look, and for once I regretted bullying him. 

“All hail Indira Macy daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty and Matt Sloan son of Mars, Roman God of war. And what’s your name honey,” Percy said kneeling, and asking the terrified young girl gently. 

“Um Tianna Terrace,” She squeaked out. She spoke with a thick Louisiana accent and had long black hair and dark eyes. 

“And, Tianna Terrace daughter of Antheia, attendant of Aphrodite and goddess of flowers and swamps,” he finished and rose to his feet. I was still shocked that I was acually a demigod, and somehow it didn’t seem as fun as when I was pretending. 

“Can you take us to camp?” Percy asked, turning to the Gods. Zeus answered by raising his thunderbolt and suddenly I was somewhere else. The confused exclamations of the teachers and students as we left still ringing in my ears. Before the four of us spread a huge valley with over fifty cabins spread through it. I saw a glimmering lake, Fields of fruit, training areas, and a sprawling woods.

“Welcome to camp half blood. These are the cabins most Gods have cabins here, and there are still many under construction. Camp is pretty empty right now. Chiron, Reyna, and Frank have everyone who can defend themselves out finding demigods,” Percy explained, still sending me pointed looks of anger. I was still too in shock to form a sentence, I was the child of a war god!

“It’s beautiful!” Indira whispered, Tianna nodded her head, staring at the camp in awe

“Percy! You found the demigods!” A teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed hurrying up the hill. 

“Guys meet Selena Sparrows, daughter of Hebe. She is very talented in navigating the labyrinth. So she is a messenger for Chiron, so he can talk with the demigods spread through the country on mission right now. Selena, this is Tianna Terrace daughter of Antheia, Matt Sloan son of Mars, and Indira Macy daughter of Aphrodite,  
Do you mind showing them around,” Percy asked the girl. She nodded hurriedly and turned her attention to them. 

“Hi and welcome to camp. Come with me,” she smiled. I followed her down the hill while Percy turned back towards some kind of portal thing. I smiled, maybe the government was hunting demigods, but this camp looked amazing and safe. I think I was gonna like it here. And hey maybe there would be some cute girls, the Selena chick was quite the looker herself!


	2. Hazel Levesque

Hazel’s P.O.V  
I absolutely hate school! It was so much worse than it had been in my first life, everything was different. The only thing that stayed the same from my first school experience to now was the bullies. I hadn’t even been at school for one week when the “popular girls” had decided I was their newest target. But that wasn’t the worst of it, apparently I was deemed attractive by the “popular boys” and they didn’t seem to understand the meaning of the word no! 

I trudged into school already dreading what I would have to face inside. 

“Oh if it isn’t the witch girl! Curse any small children recently,” I heard a taunting voice the minute I entered the school. I sighed, Felicity Merrin, the leader of the mean kids.

“What cat got your tongue?” One of her friends asked innocently as the mean girls crowded around my locker. I ground my teeth but stayed silent.

“Guys maybe we shouldn’t anger her, she could always summon an evil spirit to curse us!” Another girl gasped in mocked fear. A few snickers were heard from the group.

“You’ll never have a boyfriend witch girl and if any boy was stupid enough to date you, I bet you’d curse him,” Felicity taunted. I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes, and memories of Sammy surfaced in my mind. I gulped and tried desperately to keep my mind away from the dark thoughts that sometimes haunted me at night. But I couldn’t help but think, What if I cursed Frank too? I blinked rapidly and tried to keep the memories and tears away, I was one of the legendary 7, I wouldn’t cry over some stupid bullies. 

“Awww look witch girl is crying. Did we hit a nerve?” Felicity asked with a sick innocent smile on her face. I would like to say that’s when I walked away like an adult. But that would be a lie.

“What have I ever done to you!? You’re nothing but a stupid no good female dog! And for your information I do have a boyfriend, his name is Frank and he picks me up from school everyday!” I yelled. Felicity and her minions stared at me in shock, I hadn’t said a word to them since the day they decided to start bullying me. Everyone in the hallway had paused now and was staring at me and Felicity in shock.

“Sure, I’ll believe that! We’re thirteen, none of us have boyfriends who can drive. And there’s no way a loser like you could get a boy to notice you, much less an older boy,” she hissed at me. I growled aggressively, but that only earned me snickers from Felicity’s minions.

“What are you going to do. You’re like 3 inches tall!” I glared up at the girl who had spoken. She was like 4 inches taller than me and I huffed in annoyance. I pushed past the crowd of girls and angrily stomped off to class. I was so done with school no matter what the Gods said. What did they know! 

Felicity’s P.O.V

I was so done with that little witch girl. Ever since I saw that gem appear behind her as she walking I knew there was something wrong with her. At first I had assumed she was one of those demigod freaks, but that idea had been quickly discarded when I saw how tiny and weak she really was. 

I hated the witch girl instantly. She was short with glowing chocolate skin and wide golden eyes that sparkles in the sunlight. Her brown hair was frizzy and she often had it pulled into a ponytail with a golden ribbon complimenting her eyes. It was a beautiful ribbon, I had even tried to take it once but she had grabbed it back with such anger and force that I had been stunned. All the time mumbling under her breath that she wouldn’t let me take it because some guy named Frank gave it to her. 

I didn’t really hate her at first, I even considered her as a possible member of my group, she was quite pretty and she seemed the blind follower type. By then she had the audacity to ignore me and reject my twin brother. 

“Now class, who is the Greek goddess of magic?” My teacher asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

“What about you Felicity?” She asked. 

“Um, Artemis,” I replied. I heard a snort from a few seats away and I looked over to see none other than Hazel. Everyone in the class including the teacher turned their attention to her and she blushed, obviously not expecting everyone to hear that. 

“Miss Merrin had a wonderful guess and it was good she tried to answer. I’m not sure you could do much better miss Levesque,” our teacher scoffed. 

“Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic and crossroads,” Hazel blushed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear subconsciously. I glared at her, hating her more and more. I heard a boy in the class whistle as she spook and frowned. You see, Hazel has this faint southern accent that seems to make the boys in our grade like her even more. 

“Very good miss Levesque,” our teacher grumbled out. The sudden ringing of the bell caused a smirk to replace my frown though. The little witch girl was about to be so embarrassed she wouldn’t show her face at school again for months. A lot of kids had heard her when she yelled that she had a boyfriend who could drive. And news had spread fast to rest of the school, Hazel would have a large audience when she admitted that she had lied.

I walked out of the school with a skip to my step and my minions faithfully following me. My brother Ryan was waiting for me with the other popular boys and a lot of the school had gathered outside waiting for hazel’s so called boyfriend. Hazel and her “Boyfriend” were still a no show. I did see this really hot asian boy though. He was leaning against a blood red car on the side of the parking lot, I had never seen him before. He was really hot, He was really tall like 6’4 and he had cropped black hair and dark brown eyes. He was really muscular and his muscles were only highlighted by the tight faded purple shirt he was wearing. He was probably around sixteen, and I knew I had no chance with him, but I sauntered over flirtatiously anyway.

“Hey there. What brings you here, I’ve never seen you around before?” I giggled flirtatiously, adjusting my skirt so it showed more of my legs and leaning over slightly to complement my curves. To my annoyance he ignored me and was focused on something over my shoulder. 

“Um sorry, I’m here to pick up my girlfriend. Gotta go,” he said, quickly walking past me. I turned around in annoyance only to see him walking straight towards that stupid witch girl, she squealed when she saw him.

“Frank!” She ran and jumped into his arms. He embraced her and Hazel got on her tiptoes to kiss him. The whole school was staring in shock at the couple, and I stomped my foot angirly.

“Why are you dating that stupid witch girl anyway! I’m like ten times hotter,” I huffed in rage. He shot a deadly glare at me after hearing my words.

“Hazel is more beautiful than you could ever wish to be! Me and her have been through pain and suffering you couldn’t even experience in your worst nightmares. The only thing that kept us going through it all was our friends and each other. So don’t ever say one mean word to my girlfriend again!” Frank growled, a glowing red light illuminated his body, and everyone in the school gasped as they recognized the blessing of Ares. 

“They’re those half-Gods! The ones that caused all that havoc and destruction a few months ago!” One of my friends nervously whispered behind me. Hazel and Frank’s faces were red with anger.

“I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Roman God of the dead and riches. I am one of the fated seven of prophecy, champion of Hecate and bearer of many more titles! And the destruction that happened a few months ago was all the fault of the earth mother Gaea and her children the giants! If it weren’t for us you’d all be dead, and this is how you thank us? By hunting us down when all we’ve ever done is save your sorry butts!” Hazel exclaimed. By the end of her speech Hazel was practically screaming. Everyone stared in silent shock at her, me included. I had always assumed Hazel was weak and timid, this was nothing like her.

“And I’m Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman God of war. One of the fates seven of prophecy, shapeshifter, and preator of the twelfth legion. And I will hurt the next person to even think of laying a hand on my girlfriend. And with that we are leaving and never coming back!” Frank growled, gently tugging on Hazels hand and leading her away. Everyone gathered was in too much shock to protest or call the authorities and by the guilty look on many people’s faces, I don’t think anyone was in a hurry to call the demigod extermination team anyway. 

And that was the story about how I met the kids of war and death.


End file.
